My Feelings For You
by Laughing Riot
Summary: PPGD The Rowdyruff Boys come with the best plan yet to finally destroy the Powerpuff Girls. But can they finish the job?
1. The Plan: Part One

Me: I don't own anything. I had this idea in my head for weeks now so I'm gonna write it.

Boomer: What is it about?

Me: Read it and find out.

Boomer: Is it about us?

Me: Read it and find out.

Boomer: Are the girls-

Me: READ IT AND FIND OUT!!

Boomer: …Okay.

* * *

Butch's Point of View

Dr. Brisbaine called us to do some of his "bidding." I called it chores. Anyway, he called us to do what regular kids did. He made us take out the trash. He made us do dishes. And of course, he made us give him the remote.

It took us about an hour to finish all the chores. Since we were done early, ('cause we're super villains) Brisbaine was gonna give us some surprise. He said we were gonna be delighted.

Then that would mean he was going to give us a YEAR SUPPLY OF PIZZA!!

But Boomer spoiled the thought and said he was probably gonna give us some device to destroy the Powderpuffs.

PowerPuff Girls' Point of View

IT'S POWERPUFF!!

Butch's Point of View

…As I was saying…He was gonna give us some device to destroy the Powderpuffs. Well, that was kinda delightful, but the pizzas would make me happier.

Brick was happy. Or delighted. Whatever floats your boat.

He had always wanted to destroy the Powerpuffs. Ever since we were revived, he wanted revenge for destroying us. That was what he was really focused on.

Sometimes, I could hear his evil laughter in his sleep. Then he would give a speech about why we are faster, stronger, and tougher.

I wanted to destroy them too, ya know. But, just not that much. I did in the beginning, but then it started getting tiring. We were always making up new plans, use them, and later on get defeated, then get angry. Then more lame plans, use, lose, then become angry.

So, you can see where this is going.

So anyway, Dr. Bris lead us to an underground room. It was a secret laboratory which we already knew about…which makes it not so secret. I mean, everyone in the building knew about it!! So what's so secret about it?!?!

Anyway, we followed him to a big machine. There was a laser pointing at a small platform. Behind the laser were millions of buttons I knew NOTHING about. Maybe Brick did, but not me. Besides, just looking at all of them made me kinda dizzy.

Brisbaine made us step on the small platform. It barely fit all of us on it. It felt kinda cool though. My shoes slid down the plastic…or whatever the thing is made of.

Boomer looked at me and started to slide too. Brick frowned and rolled his eyes. He motioned us to stop. I nodded and tried to stop, but instead, I slid off the platform and fell. On my butt. I scowled. Brick smirked and Boomer tried not to laugh.

"That's what you get for not listening to orders," Brick said, still smirking at me.

Boomer looked kinda sorry, but was snickering. I stood up and sat on the platform so I wouldn't fall again. My bothers looked down at me, confused, but shrugged and looked at Brisbaine.

"So, scientists have created a device to defeat the Powerpuff Girls once and for all," He said.

"We don't need devices. We just need our powers to take them out. But Mr. We-Need-A-Plan-For-Everything says we don't," I grumbled.

Brick gave me a look. I scowled and continued to listen to whatever Dr. Bris was saying.

"Our plan this time is fool-proof. There is no way it shall be foiled."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you said last time."

"And all you have to do is stand on this platform."

My eyes widened in shock. That's it?! Just stand here and we'll defeat them?!?! How are we supposed to do that?!?! I mean, you can't just stand somewhere and three super powered girls would be defeated!!

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO DEFEAT THE POWERPUFF GIRLS BY STANDING HERE?!?!?" I yelled as I stood up.

Brisbaine smirked when he heard my question.

"Just wait and see."

Then he flipped on a switch. The machine started up, making different kind of sounds. All of the sudden, we were hit by something powerful, making us feel pain everywhere. It finally stopped and we fell to the floor.

Then all I could remember was seeing black.

* * *

Me: So, did you like it?!

Butch: Are we DEAD?!?!?

Me: Read and find out.

Butch: Did you KILL us?!?!

Me: Read and find out.

Butch: Are you crazy?!?!

Me: Read and…I don't know how to answer that.


	2. The Plan: Part Two

Me: I must be horrible.

Bubbles: Why?

Me: I'm horrible at everything. I can't even put a good cliff-hanger in one of my stories.

Bubbles: That's not true. You're a great writer.

Me: …

Bubbles: …

Me: Why are we quiet?

* * *

Brick's Point of View

It was maybe a couple of minutes before my brothers and I opened our eyes. Everything was dark at first, but finally I could see Brisbaine, smirking as we slowly stood up.

I stretched my arms, feeling somehow more energetic and younger. And for some reason, Dr. Brisbaine looked taller.

"Sir," My voice sounded…so childish. "What has the experiment done to us?"

Dr. Brisbaine frowned as he watched my confused expression. He bent down on his knees, so he was eye-leveled with me.

"If you haven't found out yet Brick," He started.

"Look around."

I did. Everything in the room seemed slightly bigger and taller. The room looked wider. Everything was the same except for that one difference. That's when I spotted my brothers.

Boomer wasn't on the platform anymore. He was staring up at a wall, playfully scribbling on it with a marker. (Now where did he get THAT?)

Butch was still on the platform with me, but wasn't paying attention to anything. He was punching the air in front of him, as if practicing some sort of new move he had learned.

My brothers seemed shorter than before. They started to act more…childish… (With the exception of Butch, who had always been the childish one of the three of us.) That's when it hit me.

"Sir," I squeaked. "Are we _children_?!"

My brothers heard my exclamation and looked at both Brisbaine and I. Dr. Brisbaine smirked and pointed at a mirror on the wall. I slowly walked over and looked into it. I found what I was afraid to see. A boy who looked about five years old stared back at me.

"If you can see, Brick. You're most absolutely correct." Brisbaine snorted.

I frowned and raised my fist to break the mirror, but then Butch shoved me and started posing in front of it. He smirked as watch me land on my bottom.

"Dude, I never knew we had a mirror here!! Man…if I were a girl, I would totally date me…" he murmured.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. He fell down and glared at me angrily, rubbing his head. I wasn't in the mood for any of Butch's jokes. We were five! How did Brisbaine expect to defeat the Powerpuff Girls in a body of a five year old?!

"Butch," I grumbled. "The only way we are getting out, and finding you a girl is to first do what we were always created to do!! Defeat the Powerpuff Girls!!"

My grumbling turned into shouts. Brisbaine used his hand to turn me around and face him. I calmed down and watched him.

"Brick," he said. "The only way the plan is gonna work is that you trust me on this."

"Sir," I said. "I trust you, but how are we supposed to defeat the girls like this?!"

"You don't."

I felt my mouth drop open. But Dr. Brisbaine continued to explain, not noticing the shock I was showing.

"You're not going to defeat the girls in your state. You will just lure them here, without using any powers. That's when we will start we step two," Dr. Brisbaine explained.

He started walking around the laboratory.

"There's a step two?!" Butch exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and continued to listen.

"I shall explain the rest to you when you finish step one."

I nodded and motioned my brothers to fly. We were just about to crash into the ceiling until Brisbaine called, "Without superpowers."

I frowned and hovered back down. Butch and Boomer did the same and started to walk. This was a scarifice, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Bubbles: YAY!!

Me: What?

Bubbles: I found a flower!!

Me: …

Sorry, this is short guys, but I had to do something so I needed to finish this chapter quickly.


	3. Step One of Part One

Me: :D MWUHAHAHAHA!!! I finished this EARLY!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Boomer: ...

Me: Bow down to me!! Praise me!!

Boomer: ...

Me: ...Ahem...I said, PRAISE ME!!

Boomer: ...

Me: ...Fine. Just do the disclaimer...

Boomer: ...Laughing Riot does not own anything. ;)

* * *

Brick's Point of View

Soon, we were on the streets, trying to find at least something to find the girls. No one would actually help us. Everyone would just pat our heads, as if we were dogs, and then say,"Shouldn't you be at home?"

It was just annoying. Almost as annoying as my brothers were.

We finally stopped walking and sat down on the side walk. I sighed. As much as I wanted to use my powers, I couldn't. This was a big sacrifice I was making. And we had already gone so far…

Suddenly, I heard mumbling and groans from an alley. I slowly followed the noises, my brothers close behind me. Tip-toeing inside, I scanned the dirty hall.

There was no one. I glared and searched again, but icky hands covered my mouth and lifted me up. From the corner of my eye, I could see Butch and Boomer, being carried by a bunch of green dorks. A green-skinned, skinny looking guy stood in front of me and smirked.

"Well, well. What do we have here? It's a little bunch of babies. Isn't it nap time for you kids?"

I growled and bit the hand holding me, making it release me. I spit out the taste. I swear, I was sure it was infected. I glared at the guy. He must have been the leader of the pack.

"Well, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. He had no idea…

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me!! I'll teach you a lesson!!" He raised his fist to punch me and charged.

I rolled my eyes again and just stepped out of the way. He seemed surprised before falling flat on the ground. Everyone snickered, even his gang. He stood up and glared at me before charging again. I did the same thing.

We kept repeating this over and over and over again. It was getting boring. Finally, after falling the 454th time, he got a gun and pointed it at me.

"You humiliated me!! Now I'm gonna humiliate you!!" he shouted.

"That's not humiliating. That's killing." I answered him.

He smirked. "You won't be so smart when I shoot you with this!"

I rolled my eyes for the 32nd time. That wasn't gonna hurt me. I knew I shouldn't use my powers, but I wanted to end this and continue my search. I simply melted the gun with one laser beam. The guy's eyes widened in shock and fear had taken over his expression.

"You-You have powers?!?!"

I smirked and floated up, glaring darkly at him. He fell down on the floor and crawled backwards like the bug he is. I might have done something to him, but three streaks of light beat me to it. In seconds, the whole green gang was beaten up.

I was already on my feet by the time the light faded away. Three girls took it's place.

"Buttercup!!" The pink-clad one shouted. "I told you not too hard!! The Gang Grene Gang don't have powers like we do you know!!"

She actually reminds me of…me.

(Note: Don't tell me Gang Grene Gang is spelled wrong please. Grene is actually a disease that Ace and his crew probably have. So, it's kinda like a pun.)

The green-eyed girl glared at her as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, hey!! They were picking on little kids!! It's not my fault that I just wanted to protect them!! …And maybe have some fun!!"

And _she_ reminded me of Butch.

The pink-eyed girl glared back.

"I have precisely told you ten thousand times that when orders are given, you follow them!! Crime fighting isn't all about fun you know!!"

Okay, that was _definitely_ like me.

"Sometimes you can be such a spoilsport…" Green mumbled.

I looked behind me to see Butch, with his mouth hanging open. It was written on his face that he couldn't believe how much alike they were…or, he was probably checking her out…

The blonde didn't talk. She just had tears prickling her eyes until she cried," Don't fight!! There are little boys watching you!!"

Well…Boomer was kinda like that…

The two girls stopped fighting immediately and looked at us. A plan popped into my head and I tilted my head. The red-headed girl looked at me.

"Hi. I'm Blossom! What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm…uh…Brick!!" I answered. I slapped my forehead. I actually gave her my real name!!

Blossom looked at me, as if trying to study me. She shrugged it off and smiled.

"That's a unique name!! So, what about your brothers Brick?"

Man…why is this girl so…so…talkative?

"This is-"

"I'm Butch!!" Butch's voice still sounded gruff. "I'm the coolest of the three!! The other two are dorks!!"

I saw the green girl shrug. "Whatever, dude."

Blossom nudged her. The girl sighed and pointed at herself. "I'm Buttercup…"

Then everyone looked at Boomer. I pointed to him. "And this is my other brother-"

"Boomer." Boomer whispered.

The blonde girl smiled. "I'm Bubbles! It's nice to meet you all!!"

Blossom knelt down so she was eye-leveled to me. "Strange…you have red eyes…"

I gulped. I almost forgot about my eyes. Everyone in the base didn't care about my eyes. They were totally used to it. I was sure we already failed until Blossom shrugged again.

"It must be an eye disease." She grumbled. "Anyway, where do you live?"

I smirked, but quickly changed it to a smile. This was the moment I was waiting for.

"I don't know where we live. I don't know my address either. I haven't learned it yet. Neither did my brothers." I squeaked.

Blossom frowned. "Oh… That means you'll have to live with us until we find your house…"

YES!!! We're finally in!! ...That was easy...

"We'll find your home soon. Okay?" Blossom smiled. I nodded and they carried us in their arms, flying away.

It was an uncomfortable feeling. Being in some girl's arms are weird when you're actually almost one year older than them.

But anyway…the plan was working. We got the first step of part one done.

* * *

Boomer: ...

Me: He's giving me the silent treatment...

Boomer: ...

Me: Oh, you think you're so cool, huh?! I'll give you the silent treatment too!! ...

Boomer: ...

Me: (Eye is twitching) ...!

Boomer: ...

Me: (Biting tounge) ...!!

Boomer: ...

Me: (Shutting eyes REALLY tight) ...!!!

Boomer: ...

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU WIN!! I GIVE UP!!!

Boomer: ... :)


	4. Suspicions

Me: …

Boomer: …

Me: … …

Boomer: … … …

Blossom: WHAT are you doing?

Brick: Their having their daily stare contest.

Blossom: O_O …

Brick: …You wanna do it, too?

* * *

Boomer's Point of View

…

Bubbles' Point of View

It's okay Boomer!! I'll do it!!

Anyway, we were flying the cute, little, boys to our house. Blossom was holding Brick while blushing at the same time…She was probably embarrassed to carry a little boy in her arms. Then there was Buttercup. She was sticking her tongue out in disgust, trying to not let Butch see…but he saw anyway.

Then ME!! I was cradling wittle Boomer in my arms. He was smiling so he seemed to like it. I smiled and continued to cradle. It was fun!! And I was SOO happy that we were gonna take care of little kids at our house!! It was like playing "House" but for real!!

Courage would be the baby, Blossom would be the mommy, I would be the woman who works at the grocery store, and Buttercup would be the coach who trains the baby!! …Oh, and Octi was my husband who also works in the store.

Anyway, we finally got to our house. You know, the big white one where we live in. We put the boys down. They looked around, observing where we live.

Brick finally looked up at Blossom and smiled real big. He smiled so big, that his smile made his big, red eyes look small.

"You have a nice house Blossom!" He said. Aww…that's SOO cute!!

Blossom smiled at Brick. She opened her mouth to say something, but Brick pulled his brothers to the back of the house after calling:

"Wait here!! I need to talk to my brothers in private!!"

We watched them until they were out of sight, then Blossom suddenly pushed our heads together, so we can speak privately. That's what she usually does to speak in private. Sometimes, I don't know WHY she doesn't just say," Let's speak in private."

"Girls, there's something about those three boys." She whispered.

WHAT?!?! How can Blossom think those little, sweet boys are trying to do something to us?!

"But Blossom," I whispered. "How can there be something about them?"

She had a serious look on.

"Bubbles, how can they be brothers? They have different hair colors! In family, there is usually a set of colored hair. For white people, there is-"

Buttercup interrupted her. "Anyway Bubbles, whatever Blossom was about to say is right!! Plus, they don't act like brothers!! They don't have anything in common!!"

I shrugged. "Well, isn't that the same as us?"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other.

"So…you don't think they're the-" They were about to finish, but I knew what they were going to say.

"No! How could they be?! I mean, they have no possible way to turn into cute, little five year olds!!" I exclaimed.

Blossom nodded.

"She's right."

Buttercup looked at the both of us.

"But don't you see how they act like us in some ways?! Brick is always speaking up for his brothers, Butch is all cool like me of course, and Boomer...is like Bubbles in some mysterious, creepy ways... And plus, they even look like us!!"

I shook my head.

"They can just be our dopplegangers."

Blossom and Buttercup stared at me for awhile, but then shrugged. My red-headed sister looked behind her back to make sure the boys weren't coming yet. She looked at us again.

"But Brick has red eyes. How can he have red eyes?! I mean, they're RED!! My counter-part has red eyes!!"

Buttercup shrugged.

"Bloss…you know you have pink eyes...and its stange too... And besides, it could have been like you said earlier. He may have some eye disease that no man on Earth has discovered or will discover but only by you since you're a know-it-all and stuff..."

I nodded in agreement.

"Blossom!! There is no possible way they can be-"

"We're back!!" Butch's voice rang.

The girls and I quickly turned around, acting casual, and smiling cheekily. Butch and his brothers were running toward us, with smiles on their faces. They were SOO cute!!

Brick stopped and looked up at us. "Can we go inside now?" He asked.

Blossom nodded and took his hand. I took Boomer's and Buttercup took Butch's. We opened the door, and as we stepped inside, I heard Blossom whisper,

"Watch your backs girls. These boys can be anything."

* * *

Me: YAY!! Finally finished!! …The ending needs a little fixing.

Brick: You're gonna change the whole story, aren't you?

Me: YEAH!!

Brick: …Don't. Do it.

Me: …Okay.


	5. Eat Racing

Me: I hope you guys like this!!

Boomer: …Laughing Riot does not own anything…

* * *

Butch's Point of View

I was pulled by Brick behind the white house. He made us huddle and we listened to whatever he was gonna say. I bet it was about the dum plan.

"Okay, so we need to discuss the plan," he whispered.

…See?! What did I tell you?!

"Whatever Brick. The plan is dum anyway." I said.

Brick glared at me. That was what he did whenever I said dum.

"Butch, how many times do I have to tell you that dum is spelled D-U-M-B!? Ugh…why can't you be like me?"

I rolled my eyes. I have already told him a million times…

"Dude, the reason I don't wanna be like you is 'cause I don't want to!! You're a totally dork!!"

Brick ignored me and started on with his discussion…

"So, anyway…the girls aren't buying we aren't good, little boys right now. I could tell. They're probably wondering which evil villain we are. Since they're such imbeciles, they won't have any clue that we're the Rowdyruff Boys, because they think we have no way of turning younger."

"Blossom, being my counter-part, is smart. She knows better than to trust a red-eyed kid found on the street with two of his dim-witted brothers."

I glared at him when he called me dim-witted, but I fought the urge to strike at him and continued listening.

"But I can out-smart her. As a leader, I talk for both of you. She has probably computed that in her mind. Knowing it will be hard without me…"

Pfffhhhttt… Yeah, right…

"I still need you too. I need you two to now say some of your own words, instead on me speaking for you. Understand?"

Boomer and I both nodded.

"Good. Now, we each have to try and do step two."

I crossed my arms.

"And what would that be Mr. Speak For Yourself?" I asked.

Brick smirked.

"We try getting the girls to think we're good…by getting closer to them. We have to make them believe we're good without using any of our super-powers."

I shrugged. Boomer had a teensy-bitsy look of fear, but nodded. Brick smiled and motioned me to take our hands. I shrugged and did.

"Now, it's your turn to talk." He whispered.

I ran back to the girls calling, "We're back!!"

The girls looked at us, smiling weirdly… Eh, whatever.

Buttercup took my hand (BECH!!) and led me into the house.

So, we went in a big house. Who cares?! The only thing that was good about it, is that its big. So then, I can run around, acting like a kid, and maybe doing some stuff early, like making a big mess!! Yeah, that sounds good…

Anyway, the house was big…which we already covered. But what we didn't cover is that it has TONS of food!! We don't have this much at the base! That's why we have a "limited" amount of dinner…

So, I rushed to the kitchen, gathering all the food I could find. I could swear Brick was giving me death glares, but that didn't stop me from getting all this good stuff.

I reached over to get some sausages on the table, I got some frozen pizzas and sodas from the fridge, and I opened the pantry to get some cereal, yogurt, eggs, sugar, Fruit Roll Ups, chocolate, ham, and lots of other things that I found.

I jumped on the couch, and put all my lunch on the coffee table in front of me. I licked my lips. I took a napkin, fork, and spoon from my pockets. Don't ask me why I keep these things. I just do.

I was about to take my first bite of my frozen pizza when I noticed everyone was staring at me, wide eyed. Especially the girls. They didn't really know me and my "strange" eating habits.

Buttercup's surprised look ended quickly though. She walked over to me and got a spoon and fork out of her pockets too!! Then she licked her lips and we both started eating.

Well, actually, we were eat racing. Eat racing is a sport not much people know about, only the people like me and Buttercup do.

Plus, when the opponent licks their lips, that's when you start the eat racing race. Cool, huh?

Anyway, we were finished in a few seconds. Our belly buttons could be seen, 'cause our shirts couldn't hold them in. We burped and looked at our sibling lazily.

They looked at us, shocked. Blossom and Brick kept looking at both me and Buttercup, then me, then Buttercup. I think they were deciding who to scold first.

Bubbles and Boomer kept quiet, but their eyes were as big as watermelons.

Buttercup and I looked at each other and shrugged. I guess this life was not too bad. I could have All-You-Could-Eat-Buffets anytime I want without paying. And I could always eat race Buttercup. This was the life…

"BUTCH!!" Blossom and Brick screamed.

I looked at both of them. They pointed to a room.

"GROUNDED!! You won't be able to eat anything!! Only at dinner, lunch, and breakfast!!"

My eyes widened. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

Brick pushed me to a bathroom and started yelling and scolding me about how I could have blown their cover, how I could have made them think we're not good boys after all, how I could have possibly ate all their food, and how I could have made them think we are out of shape.

Brick said the out of shape thing is the most important disappointment.

Plus, outside, I could hear Blossom screaming at Buttercup too…

Weird...

I have something in my ears...

Brick's Point of View

...Let me do this...

I could also hear Blossom scolding Buttercup also.

Maybe we were more alike than I thought...

* * *

Me: And I like this chapter!! But not very much though…

Butch and Buttercup: I liked it.

Butch: I got to eat FOOD!! Real FOOD!!

Buttercup: I have actually found SOMEONE who knows how to eat race!!

Butch and Buttercup: (Starts talking about how eat races were invented)

Me: …


	6. Where Do I Sleep?

Me: I don't like this chapter much…

Boomer: I like it…It shows my feelings…

Me: …You spoiled it.

Boomer: …Sorry…

* * *

Boomer's Point of View

So far, I don't think this plan would work, just like the rest…

Butch has already messed up. He almost emptied the whole place! With Buttercup's help of course…I couldn't believe both of them…

I hated this plan though…I actually hated all of them. I hated planning. I hated failing. But most of all, I hated hurting Bubbles…

I fell in love with her. I fell in love the day I was revived. I couldn't stop thinking of her, I couldn't stop dreaming of her, I couldn't stop anything.

Everything began to revolve around her…All because of that one kiss…

Of course, I couldn't tell my brothers. They would never accept that…And they would never want anything to do with me again…Especially Brick…

If I did tell them and got kicked out…I would have no where to go…Even if I did tell Bubbles how I felt about her…She wouldn't accept me…She would be scared of me even more and cry…

And that was one thing I never wanted to do to her…

Yes, I may have made her cry in the past, but that was because of the bruises, scars, and pain I gave her…How that hurts me…I never wanted to do all those things on purpose, and I don't want to hurt her just because of my feelings toward her…

That's why I never want to talk at all…And I don't intend to…

"Boomer!!"

I turned to face the angel, Bubbles. She was smiling sweetly at me, motioning me to come to her. I tilted my head, and ran to her.

I blinked. She was the most adorable thing I had ever seen, and I didn't why she was…But she just…was…

"Boomer, can I ask you a favor?" She asked.

I nodded my head, smiling shyly. Her smile widened, making her more cuter than ever, if that was even possible.

"We don't have a room for you yet, so…I was just wondering if you would stay with m-"

I was hugging Bubbles before she could finish her question. I could tell I was smiling really big because my face was hurting. I looked up at Bubbles, who was looking at me, shocked.

"The answer is yes, yes, YES!!" I shouted.

"Uh, okay Boomer…"

I realized what I was doing. I let go of her and blushed, turning my head so she couldn't see. She looked at me and shrugged.

"Okay then, you're going to go to bed at nine. Okay?" Then she left.

I smiled. At least I was going to be in the same room with my crush.

* * *

Butch's Point of View

I was finally done with Brick's screaming. And apparently, so was Buttercup. She was sitting on the couch playing a video game.

I smirked and sat down beside her.

"What's up?" I asked.

She ignored me and continued playing her game. Her tongue was sticking out, so it looked like it was a difficult level for her. Suddenly, an explosion from the game sounded, and Buttercup threw the video game against the ground, mysteriously not breaking it.

"Aw, man!! I was on the _35__th_level!!" She screamed.

I picked up the game and checked it. She…had… "Zombies of Blood and Death?!" Dude, I have it!!

I started playing from level one, but using my cheat codes, (Heh, heh, heh…) I got on the level Buttercup was previously playing.

Buttercup had her head in her hands, but looked up once she heard the noises the video game was making. She looked over my shoulder and gasped, making me smirk.

"Dude, how'd you get there that fast?!"

I smiled while I continued to kill more zombies. I was half-way done with the level already. Buttercup kept on watching all the combos and tricks I did.

"Dude…" Was the only thing she said when I handed her the game, finished with her level.

"There you go!" I smiled. She kept looking at me, then the game, then at me. This was hilarious!!

Buttercup yawned. "You know what? You're cool for a boy. You'll be sleeping with me in my room until you get your own. See ya later at nine!" Then she left.

I smirked. At least I wasn't sleeping with the nerd or the sissy.

* * *

Brick's Point of View

Blossom kept glaring at me while forcing a smile at the same time. I kept glaring at her, forcing a smile too. We kept throwing glares at each other until:

"Why do you keep gazing at me?! This is getting infuriating and I have an essay due tomorrow!! I know it could be completed in approximately five seconds, but I can't concentrate with you starring at me!!" She threw her hands up in the air.

I frowned. If she thought that "Big Words" were going to shake me, she was _so_ wrong.

"Blossom, I know that you may be annoyed, so I'm sorry. I'll try not to disturb you, so I'll be going!" I smiled and left.

Ha! If she thought I was going to ask, "What does that mean?" then she was wrong. WAY wrong. I was about to climb upstairs when she called me down. I obeyed and stayed.

"Hey, I've decided that you'll be my room mate until we get you your own room, so I'll see you at nine, 'kay?" Then she started her homework.

I smirked and ran upstairs. At least we're getting somewhere…

I finally got up, just to see Butch and Boomer, waiting for me. Butch smirked and started shaking me around. Boomer just watched us curiously.

"Dude, guess what?! I'm sleeping with Buttercup!! In her room!!" Butch cried.

I shrugged and pushed him off me. I guessed that since I was sleeping with Blossom, and Butch was with Buttercup, Boomer was going to be with Bubbles.

"Okay, guys. We're okay, we just got this part done, but we still need them closer to us. I'll give each of you a progress paper tomorrow morning. Just make sure you're awake. Good night."

And with that, we each went into our own separate rooms. This might be fun…

* * *

Me: Ugh…I think I'm starting to hate this story more and more.

Bubbles: Let just skip to the love part!!

Me: …

Boomer: …Yeah, let's…

Me: …No…

Bubbles: Aww…


	7. So This is How the Girls Feel?

Me: Dude, I just got an idea!!

Buttercup: What?

Me: …I won't tell you! (Sticks tongue out)

Buttercup: …You can be so immature sometimes…Laughing Riot doesn't own anything…

* * *

Brick's Point of View

…Wow…Just wow… I couldn't believe how big Blossom's room was…Mine back at the base was half the size of her's. It was unbelievable…

I walked around the room, observing what she had, maybe discovering some of her interests and hobbies. Well, one thing I already knew is that she had A LOT of pink.

There were different shades of pink everywhere. And I am not joking.

The walls were painted one shade, then different pink shaded flowers we painted on it. The ceiling was a light pink, and only some parts of the room were white. Even the carpet was pink. Surprisingly, everything mixed together.

It was almost like my room…just that mine is red and black.

It was obvious already that pink must have been her favorite color. That did not surprise me. After all, pink was her trademark color. I sighed and smirked. She looked _soo_ good in pink…

………

Wait, what did I just think?! I shook my head and explored the room some more.

Another thing I noticed was that she had many books. Most of them were for advanced school students. I grinned. So she really must be smart. Then I might have some trouble deceiving her while this plan is in progress, but I love challenges.

I turned around and saw a small table in the corner of her room. It looked messy, all because of the papers scattered around it. Did she actually LIKE working?!

…But…I did too…

I jumped and floated around, tired of not using powers for so long. Everything else I could find was junk that I couldn't use to help me. It was make-up, hair accessories, make-up, clothing, make-up, jewelry, and more make-up. What is it with girls and make-up?!

I soon came across a picture. I picked it up and studied it. In it was Blossom, with her sisters, hugging the Professor. …They looked like the perfect family… I could recall all the pictures my brothers took. (The ones that weren't ripped or burned.)

Everything seemed like a mess. Butch and I were always yelling in the pictures, with Boomer, who was always silent, but you could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. In the background, everything was ripped, burned, or destroyed from all the fights I got into with my brothers. My family life…wasn't as good as the girls'…

I sighed, but threw the photo and turned when I heard the doorknob turn. I quickly floated down, and faked a smile.

Blossom came in, ignoring me, and flopped down on her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. I watched her curiously as she turned to me, her eyes still closed.

"You know what?" She asked. I looked at her confused, but continued to listen.

"Life just isn't fair…I feel like that everything depends on me, that everything needs me to be…just…perfect…I hate this life."

"I need to lead well when my sisters and I face villains or we might not make it, I need to get straight As and be in all advanced classes to make the Professor happy, I have to be a good role model for the citizens of Townsville, and I have to be…just what everyone expects me to be, perfect…"

I nodded my head. Life must be hard for Blossom…

"…I don't know why I'm telling this to you," Blossom finally opened her eyes, letting her stare at me.

"…But I just feel I need someone to talk to…Someone I could trust…" She sat up and put her head in her hands.

I looked at her, and then sighed sadly. Why was she trusting me? I mean, she just doesn't even really know me yet, and now she's telling me all her problems…She must have been either tired, or out of her mind.

Blossom flopped back down on her bed. She gazed up at the pink ceiling, sighing.

"I know I just met you and all…" She continued. "But…I just can't tell my family. I don't know what they would think…I'm supposed to be the perfect one…"

She dug her head into one of her pink pillows. Okay, I'm SERIOUSLY getting tired of all this pink. I sighed. This wasn't my main concern right now, though…I'm not sure if I'm gonna like this though…

"You can trust me."

Blossom sat up and looked at me. I didn't show any expression. I just kept watching her. She starred at me back. We kept doing this until I saw something sparkle in her eyes. Was that…tears?

"Brick…" She stood up, and hugged me. "Th-thank you…" I felt warm water soak my back. She…She was crying…

She let go of me and used her arm to wipe away the tears. She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Then she hugged me again. I didn't know why, but she smelled…wonderful…

"Brick…Thank you…"

* * *

Butch's Point of View

Dude, Buttercup's room was HUGE!! And it had everything a guy can dream of!!

It had all the different balls used for sports. There were tennis balls, soccer balls, basketballs, footballs, volleyballs, and all those other…things…

She also had a music system, and all she had was rock!! Dude, this is AWESOME!! And guess what?! She even had her own mini cooler!! I opened it and TONS of sodas were in there!!

I grabbed one and slammed the fridge shut. After chugging that one down, I grabbed two more and drank one. I threw the can on the floor and burped. …I don't care if I'm making her room dirty! It already was in the first place.

I mean, there are cans and papers and toys and games and food and…stuff…everywhere!! So why should I care?!

Plus, it smelled like my gym socks at the base.

I explored the room while I drank my other soda. Wow…She had a lot of posters…And all of them were famous wrestlers or people who played sports. And guess what? All of the posters had boys in them. Well, actually, all of them were boys.

I felt something bubble in my stomach, something that made me want to tear all those posters apart. But I just shrugged and continued looking at everything.

Her room didn't look that bad. It was painted lime green and white. Well, it was almost like mine except mine was forest green and black.

I kept walking until I saw a desk, hidden beneath all the trash. I flew over to it. I know we shouldn't be using powers but, hey, at least no one is looking, right?

I had to throw away some trash to see what she had there. Books, dust, pictures, dirt, paper, dust dirt, and…Aha!! I took out a book and on the front cover, the title "Diary" was written on it. Who knew Buttercup kept a diary? I smirked. This was gonna be so much fun.

I opened the book to the first page. It said something about winning a game, blah blah blah, then the next, game blah, game blah, game blah. I decided that everything was about winning a big game when I found the date the girls met us.

Interested, I scanned the page.

"Fight…Stupid…Boys…Butch…" I stopped when I read my name.

So, maybe she was suspicious. I was using my Rowdyruff name after all. I kept on reading then, but without skipping words.

"The day we defeated the stupid Rowdyruff Boys was AWESOME!! I just couldn't believe that they could fight and defeat us…" I smirked.

Well, I could believe it. We're stronger, tougher, and faster anyways. I continued reading.

"Who do these guys think they are? I could have taken them all on, but since Blossom NEVER wants me to do that, I can't! And that is so unfair! I mean, I could take on the green one any day!!"

I glared at the book, but kept reading.

"I think his name is Butch or something. Well, since he's my counter-part and stuff, he might as well be the toughest of the three of those dorks. But NOO, he's a sissy!!"

I fought the urge to tear the book apart.

"Dude, I couldn't believe how weak he was!! I was just going easy on him!! And the worse part was that I had to kiss him!! HIM!! I swear that I puked after they were gone!! I even _brushed my teeth_!! Can you believe THAT?!?! He. Made. Me. Brush my teeth."

I could feel steam come from my head, but I kept it all in.

"But the only weird thing was…he almost looked cute…_Almost._ So don't try and get any ideas, got it?!"

I didn't know why, but I wasn't that angry anymore. I felt kinda lightheaded. I shook my head and smirked. Well, she thought I was cute. …Hey, almost cute counts as cute too, you know!!

I quickly closed the book and threw it away to who-knows-where when I heard the door creak open. Buttercup walked in, carrying a basketball. She opened her mini-fridge thing and got a can of soda.

"Sup, Butch," She burped. I watched her throw her ball away and sit on her bed.

I glared at her. Mostly because of all the things she said about me in her diary. She must have noticed 'cause she looked at me and asked," What's up?"

I shrugged and sat down beside her. "Nothin'. What about you?"

She shrugged too. "Don't know. Just had a game of b-ball with Mitch, I guess."

"Who's Mitch?" Buttercup looked at me and smirked.

"He's an old friend of mine. You wouldn't know him. He's a cool guy." She yawned and lay down on her bed.

Cool? He's cool? I decided maybe I should check out who Buttercup's friend looked like. I might be able to get some answers from him…

* * *

Boomer's Point of View

I smiled as I walked in Bubbles' room. Mine was smaller than her's so it felt big to me. Everything was nice. The room smelled of flowers. And it looked nice too.

Everything was painted baby blue and white.

I continued smiling as I glanced at a set of pictures hanging on one of the walls. Each of them had the dates of when they were drawn and each of them looked beautiful.

The first one was drawn, maybe when she was five. It had been drawn with crayon and it had all three girls in it.

(Author's Note: HAHAHA!! I forgot what the episode is called, but it's from the one when the girls sing "Love Makes the World Go Round.")

The next one was Blossom and Buttercup fighting, with Bubbles crying in the background. I didn't like Bubbles crying. It was maybe when she was six.

The one next to that had Bubbles in a field of flowers. It made me smile, because she was the exact definition of cute and it showed it. Maybe she was eight.

I loved the next one. Bubbles was in the park on the swings, swinging with a friend. (I hope he's a friend.) She was laughing in the picture, having the time of her life. She looked like she was about nine.

I scanned the pictures on her wall. And I loved them all. Though most of them were happy, some of them were sad. Everything was detailed and colored.

I was almost finished looking at all the pictures when my eyes widened and my heart broke in two. I couldn't believe it. I fell to my knees and almost cried.

The last drawing was horrifying. The sky was cloudy and black. Everything was destroyed and people lay on the ground, dead. But the thing that stood out most was…me.

In the picture, I was laughing evilly, my eyes red. It wasn't red like Brick's. I had no pupils or white showing in my eyes. My hands were glowing with electricity and sparks flew out of them. Blood covered my shirt and skin and I was proud of it. The wind ruffled my hair and made me look eviler yet. I scared even myself.

But that wasn't the thing I hated most about the picture. What I hated was that…Bubbles was terrified.

She was terrified of me…

She was backing out slowly. Her eyes showed fear, and her side had a huge gash, making her clothes bloody. The rubber bands that held her pigtails were gone, letting the wind play with her blonde hair. And part of it was burned, like her clothes. She was missing a shoe and tears rolled down her face. I _hated_ it.

She thought I was evil, and the drawing showed it…But she never knew how I really felt about her. I was about to run to the door when it opened and Bubbles came in.

I ran to Bubbles and hugged her, and cried. She looked at me, surprised, but cuddled me and let me cry. This was one of the reasons I love her.

Even though you were a villain or anything, she didn't mind. She cared…for everyone…

* * *

Me: MWUHAHAHAHA!! I'm DONE with this one!! Now I have to do the finish the other chapter for The Years of My Life!! It's ALMOST done!! YEAH!!

Butch: …I feel that what you're doing is just plain wrong…


	8. Waking Up, Food, and a List

Me: I'm getting less and less reviews for each chapter…I think people are really starting to hate this story too…

Blossom: Yeah, we all hate it. All because of the grammar, spelling errors, and the plot. Everyone hates it!! ^v^

Me: …Wow…Thanks for the believing in me…

Blossom: No prob!

* * *

Boomer's Point of View

I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. It was already morning and Bubbles laid next to me, asleep. Well, they didn't actually have a bed for us so we had to sleep in the girls' bed…But I'm okay with it.

I grinned as I watched Bubbles sleep quietly, a smile glued on her face. After a few minutes, I slowly climbed out of bed, making sure I didn't wake her up. I tip-toed out of her room and quickly flew downstairs.

Everything was dark. I was about to turn on the lights when they went on themselves. I was surprised to find Butch snacking off. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face, but then started eating again.

He looked MESSY. Mustard, mayonnaise, and ketchup covered his face and hands. Pickles juice and yogurt stained his shirt. Half of an empty watermelon covered his head like a hat. A banana was stuck in one of his ears.

…

"…Butch, just WHAT are you doing?" I half asked, half hissed.

Butch looked at me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes. That was Butch for you. He would usually ignore what me or Brick were saying and continue whatever he was doing. He would ignore Brick more 'cause I didn't really talk to him.

"…Uh, are you emptying the house again?"

Butch shrugged again and gulped down the thing he was eating. He tried to wipe the apple peelings on his cheek but ended up with more on it.

"Dude, relax. I'm just eating, that's all." He smirked.

…If he is smirking like that, then there is NO way he is _just_ eating... I was about to tell this to Brick, like I usually would, but I remembered he wasn't here right now. I looked around then turned back to Butch.

"…Where is Brick?" I asked.

Butch pointed his orange-colored finger to the living room. I shrugged and just started walking when I stepped on something...that didn't feel like floor. I looked down to see Brick glaring at me.

"Boomer…Get…Off…Me…_Now_." He said darkly.

I jumped over him and he stood up, dusting himself. Butch walked next to him, still eating something…disgusting… Brick looked at Butch and raised an eye brow.

"Butch…Just WHAT are you doing?" Brick asked.

Butch smirked and took a bite from a sandwich made of…yogurt, mashed potatoes, gravy, licorice, meat, tomatoes, pickles, icing, sprinkles, chocolate, spagetti, gummy bears, onions, and lettuce.

I stared at him in horror as he took another bite.

"Oh, I'm just eating," He answered to Brick, talking with his mouth full. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Brick looked at Butch in disgust and wiped off the chunks of food Butch sprayed on his face. I shielded my face with my hands just in case Butch wanted to talk again.

Brick turned back to me and smirked. He put my hands down and gave both me and Butch a folded sheet of paper. I opened mine and stared at the words on it.

"…Brick, do we HAVE to cry?" Butch whined.

Brick rolled his eyes and nodded. Butch pouted to himself and I stayed silent. I kept reading the words over and over and over and over.

I wasn't so sure about what it said…The same words repeated in my head. I couldn't believe what the words said. And I didn't want to think about it.

Brick noticed my slightly irritated expression and nudged me. I looked up from the paper and gave Brick a confused expression.

"Brick…" I whispered. "Do we HAVE to do this?"

Brick gave me a stern nod. I shrugged and went on about my own problems in my head. I always knew we were meant to destroy the girls.

I never have wanted to do this. I never had. But I was always forced to do what I was told. I was always told never to disobey, never to question…Never anything.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

About everything I did was "Destroy the girls" this and "Destroy the girls" that. Everything made my life seem wrong. Everything made it seem life wasn't worth living for.

My life was wrong. Everything I did was wrong. And what we were going to do was the most wrongest thing I ever did yet.

* * *

Me: Sorry to make it so short, but I had a lot of stuff to do and I wanted to just put up a new chapter right away…So, there you have it…

Blossom: …This is wrong…

Me: What?

Buttercup: What they are gonna do is just SICK!!

Me: …Okay?

Bubbles: ...

Boomer: …You make me hate my life.

Me: …Well, this is all part of the story so, too bad.

Butch: When I get a piece of you I'm gonna-

Me: (Holding up my computer) If you DARE touch me, I'm gonna make you end up with Princess.

Butch: …

Oh, and I'm not sure that people want to read my other story either...And I just have to tell this to everyone who want to read it anyway is that I somehow lost the other chapter for The Years of My Life...I hate my own life...


	9. Antidote X

Me: YAY!!

Boomer: …

Me: …Ahem…YAY!!

Brick: …

Me: …YYYAAAAYYY!!!!!!

Butch: …Are we supposed to say something?

Me: …DON'T I SEEM DIFFERENT TODAY?!?!

Brick, Boomer, and Butch: …

Butch: …You seem… angrier.

Me: …I'm gonna have a talk with you…

* * *

Blossom's Point of View

It was 4:15, the usual time I woke up. I jumped out of bed and quickly put on a school uniform. It was Monday, the day when weekends…end… and school starts.

I smiled and walked out of my room. Suddenly, the scent of smoke filled my nose. I coughed and lay down on the ground. Black fog obscured everything in sight. The air burned my eyes and throat. I wheezed and coughed as I crawled downstairs.

I was in the living room and inhaled, although the gases made my mouth ache. I blew as strong as I could and the smoke disappeared out of the open windows.

I squinted to see what had caused everything.

Everything was still in good condition, and looked as if nothing had ever happened, but I heard snickers from inside the kitchen. I tip-toed inside to find the boys, on each other's shoulders, flipping pancakes.

Butch was at the bottom, Boomer in the middle, and Brick at the top. I gasped and took each of them in my arms. They looked at me and smiled cheekily.

"Hi Blossom!" They exclaimed together.

I glared at them and put them down. They looked up at me, still smiling. I pointed at the kitchen stove.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" I asked.

Butch was the first to frown. He pointed at the kitchen table, where plates of pancakes were in front of each seat.

"We're making breakfast. What does it look like we're doing?!"

I rolled my eyes and turned off the stove. I sat each boy at the table and got out a bottle of maple syrup, a stick of butter, knives, forks, napkins, and glasses of juice.

I folded my arms and watched as the boys ate their breakfast. Brick was a true gentleman. He ate properly and…everything! I was surprised to know that a five-year-old like him actually knew manners.

Butch was a total mess. He dug his head into his food and poured syrup all over him. He ate with his hands and stained his shirt. I didn't even think Buttercup was that messy.

Boomer… didn't eat at all. He kept staring at his food, watching, gazing. He didn't take one bite when my sisters came down.

Bubbles smiled and sighed.

"Pancakes!! My favorite!!" She exclaimed. She took a seat and started eating her share.

Boomer watched her for a few minutes then started eating his own food, smiling happily.

I noticed Buttercup was already done with her's. She burped and didn't say," Excuse me." Butch did the same and each of them gave each other a high-five.

I sighed.

"Buttercup, Bubbles, are you ready for school?"

Bubbles looked up at me and swallowed her food. She nodded and began to eat again. Buttercup choked on her juice and spit it on Butch, who was scowling.

He glared at her, but Buttercup didn't notice.

"Aw, man!! I forgot!! I thought today was Saturday!!" She quickly dashed upstairs.

I tapped my foot impatiently and looked at my watch. My brunette sister was back in less than five seconds, dressed and ready.

Butch looked at us at gave me a puzzled expression.

"Why are you dressing up? It's not a special occasion, is it? Wait…Let me think…No…No…You're not going SHOPPING are you?!" He cried.

Bubbles and I giggled while Buttercup rolled her eyes and gagged.

"Shopping? Give me a break. That's for _them_." She pointed at us.

I shook my head and bent my knees, so I was eye-leveled with Butch. Butch gave me a demanding glare, and I giggled again.

"No, sweetie. We are going to school."

"School? What's that?" Boomer asked.

Brick took out a book from no where and held it out to his brother. He opened it to a page where a picture of a school was shown.

"School is a place where kids are educated and learn new things. About twenty-four children or more share a class. Teachers teach the children the things they learn. Teachers are grown-ups that have been taught before and work as teachers for a living. So does it make sense to you now, my dear brother?"

Boomer nodded, with an uncertain smile on his face. Brick smiled and stared at me while I was still paralyzed from what the little boy had just said.

I could hear Buttercup whisper," Did he _memorize_ all of that?"

I didn't say anything, but turned around when I was poked on my back. I was faced to Brick, who was looking at me, confused.

"Uh, Blossom? Are we gonna stay here?"

I sighed and patted his head. He seemed like he didn't like it much, but didn't say anything.

"Brick...I don't think you could go…This is a school for kids our age…So, I think you have to stay here with the Professor, okay?"

Brick nodded. I smiled and opened the front door.

"C'mon girls. Get ready for a new day." I said and flew out.

Buttercup and Bubbles were soon behind me and we stopped for a moment to wave good-bye to the boys, and then, flew off.

Brick's Point of View

My brothers and I were still waving good-bye when I turned around and crossed my arms. Butch stopped and folded his arms too. Boomer was still smiling at the sky…and still waving.

Butch and I stared at him. It was about twenty minutes when he looked at us and said, "What?"

I rolled my eyes and dragged him inside the house, with Butch following. I sat him on the couch and sat down beside him.

Boomer looked as if he were worried. "Uh…Brick? What are we gonna do?"

I smirked and looked at Butch. He gave me a smirk of his own.

"We're alone now, aren't we?" I asked Boomer.

Boomer almost nodded, but then shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. We have the Professor watching over us since the girls aren't here. So, no. We aren't alone."

Butch chuckled.

"So let's give the Professor something to worry about."

Professor's Point of View (I had NEVER seen a story with the Prof's point of view in the story…I think…)

I was working VERRRRYYY hard on a new experiment. Very, very, VERY hard. Very hard…I think you get it.

Well, I was working in my lab on a new experiment. It was almost my greatest work yet, I might say so myself. It could have changed the world forever…In the good way, of course.

Beads of sweat slid down my face as I very carefully, very cautiously, very recklessly, added a drop of a chemical to the concoction.

**BOOM!!!**

There I was, standing burned, as I usually was. My hair, face, clothes, and everything was black with dust and ashes. Parts of my lab coat was burned, and my hair was standing up.

I turned around as soon as I heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Well, hello girls! I thought you already went to school. Well, you better hurry now if you don't want to be late and-"

"Uh…Excuse me, but we are NOT girls."

I opened my eyes to see three, little boys staring up at me, looking wide-eyed. And for some reason they looked a lot like the girls.

The one with black hair poked me.

"Dude…Are you _okay_?" He asked.

I gave him a confused look, but then remembered that I was half burned. I smiled reassuringly, and patted his head, which he didn't seem to like at all.

"Don't worry," I coughed. "I'll be fine. So…You must be the little boys that I heard the girls were taking care of, am I right?"

I was a little bit surprised when they all smirked.

"Yup…You're right." The red-head jumped on me.

"Very right…"

I stared at him in shock until I finally said," Why was it just now that I had noticed you had RED EYES?!?!"

He rolled his red eyes and glared at me.

"Let's get him boys," He hissed and then the last thing I saw were the little boys running toward me, their fists raised.

Buttercup's Point of View

It was finally done!! School was finally over!! And we were finally FREE!! I slammed the entrance doors open and screamed as loud as I could.

"WE'RE FINALLY FREE!!" I yelled.

Everyone who past by me gave me a weird look and then continued with whatever dorky stuff they did. Blossom and Bubbles hovered beside me and Blossom gently tapped on my head.

"Hello?" She teased. "Is anyone or anything in there?"

I slapped her hands off and put my own hands behind my head.

"Yeah, someone is there but doesn't want to answer right now," I said. "And besides, it doesn't have to and we got some stuff to do."

I jumped and floated in the air.

"C'mon!! Last one home is a rotten…Uh… A rotten… A rotten hotdog from under my bed!!" I exclaimed.

I waved and flew off. I could still hear Bubbles scream:

"EEWWW!! NOO!! Not from under _Buttercup's _bed!! You're on!!!" And she was soon right behind me.

Blossom was freaked out too.

"NO!! I can _not_ go down to the levels of a rotten hotdog under my sister's bed!!" And she was right on my tail.

Heh, heh. I smirked. This was gonna be fun.

Butch's Point of View

"Hurry, Butch!! We must make haste!!" Brick exclaimed.

…Seriously. Who still says "Haste?" I mean, c'mon!!

"Brick, just WHAT are we looking for again?!"

Brick opened a sealed box and jumped into it, throwing out everything that wasn't the thing he wanted.

"We need to find the chemical, remember?!"

I shrugged and continued looking again. Brick jumped into another box.

"I got it!"

I jumped over the Professor's body (which was laying on the ground) and ran to my bossy brother. Boomer stayed where he was and watched us from the corner of the room.

"I got it!! Look!" Brick held up a bottle filled with a black liquid that was labeled, "Antidote X." I grabbed it from him.

"Isn't this the thing that so many villains use against the girls?"

Brick swiped it back.

"Yes. And we will be one of the many villains to use this…Why does the Professor make this if he knows about this?!"

Boomer tapped Brick on his shoulder, making him turn around to face him.

"…It was the fight with Mojo when they were first made, remember?" He whispered.

Brick stared at him for a few minutes until he shrugged and turned back to me.

"Hurry, we have to hide this before the girls-"

"I WIN!!"

I shrugged. "Too late."

The girls burst into the lab, all arguing about something that probably won't be something I'll care about.

"Ha!! I won!!" Buttercup shouted.

"No, you didn't!! I did!!" Blossom screamed.

"No, I did!!" Bubbles yelled.

"I did!"

"I did!!"

"I DID!!"

Brick scanned the place to search to hide the Antidote X. Boomer and I just watched the girls. This was better than T.V!

This kept going for quite awhile until I whispered to Boomer," Do you think they noticed what happened to the Professor?"

The girls looked at me then all of the sudden, Buttercup was shaking me angrily, shouting," WHERE IS HE?!?!"

I pointed to his body which was right behind me.

"He's over there. Are you blind or somethin'? I mean, there's a HUGE body right on the floor!!"

Buttercup glared at me and soon, all the girls were around the old man…How come I never get fan girls and he does?!

Brick's Point of View

That's 'cause he's their father, dumbo!!

Butch's Point of View

Oh…

Bubbles started crying right away.

"Daddy's DEAD!!" She shrieked…What a baby…

Blossom sprang into action right away. "Girls, in a health book, I read that if someone is unconscious, you should-" …Nerd.

Buttercup interrupted her. "We don't have time for chit-chat!! DO SOMETHING!!" …At least she's cool.

While Bubbles was busy crying, Buttercup and Blossom were arguing. Didn't they the Prof to take care of?!

The dude in the lab coat slowly opened his eyes, but the girls were too busy to notice. He slowly stood up, then shouted," GIRLS, CALM DOWN!!"

…And they did.

Professor held his head and looked at me and my brothers. We smiled cheekily. He stared at us then shook his head.

"That must have been a dream…" I heard him mumble.

I turned to Brick, who had the bottle hidden behind his back.

"That's the best hiding place you could think of?!" I hissed.

Brick glared back at me angrily," I didn't have enough time to find a proper hiding place!"

I rolled my eyes. "Then it will take you HOURS to find the perfect place."

"BOYS!!"

We all smiled cheekily as we turned to the girls, who were glaring angrily at us.

"Did you do anything while we were gone?!" Buttercup shouted.

We all shook our heads. "No sir, I mean ma-am, I mean…Buttercup." Brick said.

…He must be really used to calling Dr. Brisbaine sir.

Blossom studied us for a few minutes then shrugged.

"Let's go girls," She ordered and flew upstairs.

Bubbles and Buttercup followed her. We sighed in relief and Brick held up the Antidote X.

"So, where are you gonna put the thing?" I asked.

Brick put it in the same box he found it and dusted his hands. I rolled my eyes.

"It took you seconds to think of that right now, but when we needed to hide it, you put it behind your BACK?!"

Brick shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

I nodded and Boomer and I followed Brick upstairs. My only thought was how close we were going to be caught. Maybe next time we wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

Me: Not bad. Longest chapter I ever had.

Brick: You made me look dumb. I can find a better place than that!!

Me: …Well… I couldn't think of anything better!! Oh, and Story Writing Guy, happy birthday!! …Now I have to finish my one-shot to dedicate it to him…

Butch: And we'll be right back after she finishes her one-shot!!


End file.
